wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Attumen the Huntsman
thumb|left|Attumen the Huntsman Attumen the Huntsman is the first and easiest boss in Karazhan. He comes with his horse, Midnight. Attumen is optional, it is not necessary to kill him in order to progress to the later bosses. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: approx 350,000 *He is commonly seen as a gear check for Karazhan (although Moroes and the Maiden are both substantially tougher). Attacks and Abilities Attumen *'Basic Melee': 1.6k - 2.1k on tank, 8k on cloth. He can, and should, be disarmed. *Immune to taunt and bleed. *'Shadow Cleave': Cleave attack for around 4k. Range is 5 yards, anyone but tanks should be outside this. *'AoE Curse': Casts every 30 seconds a wide-area curse that reduces chance to hit with melee and ranged attacks and spells by 50%. Can be removed by mages and druids. *'Mount Up': When either Attumen or Midnight are at 25% he will mount up, both turning into one boss with the higher hp percentage of both. *'Charge': After Attumen is mounted, he periodically does a charge. This does over 6k on cloth, and causes a knockdown. Note this charge has a minimum range of 8 yards, so it can be avoided by standing close enough to him (watch the 5 yard cleave though). Midnight *'Basic Melee': Around 1.8 k damage *Immune to taunt and bleed. Strategies At the start, Midnight is alone. When she's at 95%, her master Attumen is summoned, right at Midnight's spot. When either reaches 25% health, Attumen mounts and gains the Charge ability. Preparation Clear the whole area, because all trash mobs will come when you pull Attumen, save for the five next to the blacksmith. Trash has a 25-minute respawn, so a little speed is required during the clearing phase. Respawns will not happen during the boss fight. Tanking One tank should start the encounter by pulling and tanking Midnight. Your off tank (preferably one that can disarm) will be waiting between your group and Midnight. When Attumen spawns, he should immediately be picked up by this tank and drawn away so that Attumen's cleave doesn't hit the Midnight tank. One effective way to do this is to activate mob health bars (default keybind V) and Thunderclap immediately upon seeing Attumen's healthbar appear. Follow with a Demoralizing Shout then and a Disarm, as quickly as possible, and have a hunter misdirect Attumen onto his tank. A Paladin tank can use consecrate and exorcism to pick up Attumen as soon as he spawns (level 1 or 2 Consecrate left on ground under Midnight). Disarming Attumen will reduce his DPS by about 60%, at which point he'll be less damaging than Midnight. Also, a warrior can use Spell Reflection before Attumen applies the curse, which is triggered every thirty seconds. Midnight should be tanked well away from the raid. Tanking her where she stands is preferred. Charging When either horse or rider are at 25% health, Attumen will mount. Aggro will be wiped, and if he is below Midnight's health, Attumen will be healed up to the horse's percentage. Since aggro is reset when he mounts, it's a good idea for the tank (if a warrior) to use Shield Wall at that time, to give the healers some slack. This will allow the warrior to build threat again, without requiring significant heals. In the case of a paladin tank a quick shot of Exorcism and judging Righteousness should allow DPS to come in with very little gap for threat generation. The only difference after mounting is the additional charge ability. It is not entirely clear how the targeting of the charge works. One theory says that it hits the furthest person who has no aggro, so that it would be advisable to put a plate / mail user at the back of the raid. The other theory is that the charges are either random or target the nearest non-melee target, thus the off-tank should be about 8 yards from the boss. Keep in mind that he can and sometimes will use his shadowcleave while moving back to the MT after a charge. The best way to avoid damage to the raid is by having the tank turn Attumen around, and having everyone in the raid stand directly behind him between 6 and 7 yards away (outside cleave range, but too close for the charge). DPS Midnight should be focused on first. It is possible to switch DPS to Attumen when Midnight gets down to about 30%, so that Attumen has low health when he mounts up. This shortens the length of the phase where he can charge, although it requires tanking Midnight for that much longer. Healers Healers should keep everybody's health topped off through the whole fight, especially in Phase 2, because the charge can hit anybody if the group is not properly oriented. Charge victims should bandage to lessen the healer load. Curse Mages and Druids should focus on removing the debuff from everyone. If there's a warlock in the raid, Curse of Weakness could be used on both Attumen and Midnight. This reduces their attack power by up to 350. However, it does not stack with Demoralizing Shout and prevents the warlock from using a different curse. If a warrior is present, using curse of weakness will in effect be a waste of demoralizing shout. Post Fight Clear the mobs to the quest NPC to the left of the corral where Midnight was tanked. This will allow members in your party who are at least Honored with The Violet Eye to repair and buy recipes. Alternate Strat A few key changes have us defeating this boss with ease, even with as few as 7 people. * Midnight is not tanked "where she stands". Instead, she is pulled via gun and moved in front of the cart, to the left of where the cart tongue lies against the ground. DPS holds off initially. * Attumen tank does a little white damage to gain rage. During this time he makes sure he is seeing Midnight's health bar via nameplates ("V" by default). Once he reaches 30 rage +, he presses ESCAPE to untarget Midnight and stands there. * DPS is called half-in for midnight. * Attumen spawns quickly after DPS is engaged, the offtank will see Attumen spawn right beside Midnight (because of his nameplate) and immediately activate his Bloodrage, generating rage-related threat, then shield bash. In the event Attumen didn't go after him right away (should not happen) he can intervene Attumen and pick him up. * Attumen tank moves Attumen over to the wall where the 5-person pull was before Midnight was pulled, but in full line-of-sight of the rest of the raid. * Attumen tank immediately uses disarm on Attumen and Spell Reflection. In fact. if the tank uses Spell Reflect the instant it is up, every time it is up, he will reflect 100% of Attumen's debuffs back to Attumen. (Not so reliable in phase III). In the event the tank gets a debuff, a mage or druid dispels it. * DPS group 2 starts on Attumen. This means one half is DPSing Midnight and one half Attumen. The ideal situation is to bring their life down together at the same time. If this proves too difficult, all DPS can be assigned to midnight, Phase III will just last longer. * When Attumen mounts (Phase III) a tank immediately shield slams and uses their Bloodrage again. (Generating rage generates threat.) * All DPS and the other tank moves to the rear of the horse and starts DPS, but white-damage only until the tank calls for all-in. * At this time, all casters move right behind the horse too. Most especially Healers. In melee range. (But continuing to heal of course) * The only people at range are hunters unless there is no hunter, then the other tank goes out. If no one is at range, Attumen will sometimes whack a healer with melee instead, which is a harder hit than his charge, so leave at least one person at range. That person is effectively a "charge tank" and hunters fill this role with ease. * Another alternate strategy is to use a moderately well geared Paladin to AOE tank both Attumen and Midnight. With the Improved Holy Shield talent and sufficient avoidance gear, the Paladin should not take crushing blows and so can easily be healed through both mobs, particularly if another party member can disarm Attumen. This allows the OT to DPS and makes the kill faster. Quotes Attumen spawns (Midnight at 95%) *Who dares attack the steed of the Huntsman? *Perhaps you would rather test yourselves against a more formidable opponent?! *Cowards! Wretches! When disarmed *Weapons are merely a convenience for a warrior of my skill! When Mounting *Come Midnight, let's disperse this petty rabble! Raid Member Slain *Another trophy to add to my collection! *It was... inevitable. Midnight makes a kill *Well done Midnight!. Dead *Always knew... someday I would become... the hunted. Loot Known Bugs * As of patch 2.0.6 you may sometimes experience a bug where Attumen does NOT mount up when midnight reaches 25%, and this will lead to no kill and no loot as Attumen will just despawn at 25%. ** Blizzard GMs state that this is a known issue, but they will not reset the encounter, nor will they credit any "consolation tissues" to players who are unlucky enough to get said bug. ** The bug is thought to be caused of LoS problems. If Attumen and Midnight aren't in LoS of each other when they are supposed to mount, the bug occurs. ** It is unknown whether or not a wipe at Attumen will reset the event to its proper scripting if you do encounter this bug. ** Update 17 February 2007 -- We were told by a GM that this is intended behavior. This occurs when Attumen and Midnight are not kept in LoS of one another. ** If you encounter the bug, you can exit the instance and reform the raid to reset the instance as long as you have not completed any of the other raid encounters. * Shadowfiend will not target Midnight. This is due to a bug where the Shadowfiend will not attack a target that is neutral, or marked yellow, even if they have been attacked. Make sure you target Attumen if you use it during phase 1. External links Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan